1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a matrix converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-77518, published Apr. 9, 2009, describes a power converter. The power converter has a housing including a plurality of insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) modules each having a semiconductor bidirectional switch molded thereon with resin. A snubber module is arranged on either side of each of the IGBT modules for absorbing surge voltage caused by the switching of the semiconductor bidirectional switch.
Each of the snubber modules is provided with a terminal group projecting downward, and the individual terminals of the terminal groups are connected to the IGBT modules. Further, the snubber modules are fixedly screwed using threaded through holes formed in the main body of the snubber modules in order to prevent the terminals of the snubber modules from being damaged due to the vibration of the power converter.